


Shadow Heart

by rabbitholedownunder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitholedownunder/pseuds/rabbitholedownunder
Summary: A mother looking for her son and his friend. Deep, dark woods. A terrifying monster lurking in the shadows. And an unexpected terror and discovery. Will mother, son and friend be reunited? Will they make it out of the forest alive? Or will horrors rip them limb from limb...? Read to find out the twisted end to this terrifying thriller!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter. i hope you enjoy it!

Nikiko ran through the forest, her heart racing as the surrounding plants snagged her clothes and hair. Night was falling fast and the surrounding foliage took on a creepy nightmare look as shadows fell all around. Pulse racing she hurried on, worried that she would be too late. She had been sprinting through the forest for hours, trying in vain to find her son. He had left home that day with a friend, saying that they were going to go play in the woods. Naturally she had let them go, knowing that her son would be responsible. With a quick kiss and the time they needed to be back she had sent them off, not knowing that three hours later she would be scared out of her mind with worry trying to find them. Breathing heavily she stopped to rest against a tree wondering where in hell they could be. She knew that without a doubt that they had to be frightened. She herself was starting to shake not only from anxiety and exertion but from fear. The forest was not something she would go willingly into at night, and that was saying something considering that she was the type to rarely get frightened. She looked up trying to see through the tree limbs high above her. The sun was nearly gone and already she could see stars beginning to peek out, leaving the sky grey and dust rose pink. Not for the first time she wished that she had brought with her a flashlight or her phone but she had been in too much of a hurry to get out and find the boys. By the time she had finished berating herself and catching her breath night had fully fallen and she had yet to find them. She pushed off the trunk and started forward once agaim, screaming her sons name in desperation. If only she knew what lay in wait for her if she found them. If only she new that she would be better giving up. Because the animals around her weren’t the most scary things in the woods, at least not since something much, much worse had entered them not three hours earlier. But...well, if only she knew...


	2. Whispers In The Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. :)

Darkness. Pitch-black darkness surrounded Nikiko as she continued down into the belly of the forest. Her mouth was dry, throat parched from yelling and lack of water. And she still hadn't found her son or his friend. She feared she might never find them, or if she did that she would wish she hadn't. And yet she didn't dare give up. He was her _**son**_ after all. Her sweet, smart, kind little boy who she couldn't bear to live without. Nikiko was pulled from her thoughts as she tripped over the root of a tree, giving a yelp of surprise as she landed on her stomach. The air whooshed from her lungs and she gasped, each breath causing a sharp pain in her chest. Though she wasn't certain, she could tell that something wasn't quite right by the agony that came with each intake of air. She had probably splintered a rib. Maybe even broken it. A sob escaped her. The day had taken too many wrong turns and she struggled to keep the sudden rush of tears inside. Wiping the dirt from her face she rolled over slowly, then stood up breathing slowly. Her one small consolation was that Emmerich knew how to survive in the woods. He had gone to a Boy Scout camp over summer. And he wasn't alone. He would be alright. _He would be **alright**._ She repeated this in her head as she continued her search. No matter what, _she would find her son._

**Author's Note:**

> <> Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying my story! Please give constructive feedback so I can improve my writing. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you!<>


End file.
